


Rum & More

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, Intoxication, Parody, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pure Crack, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, i snort holo, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: This is pure Christmas crack. It was created because me and my best friend got drunk both at the same time. Hope you appreciate my work, I´ve invested last two years of my life into this ship and I´m tired. And I also snort holo





	Rum & More

It was a rather tough day. For sure, being one of the few surviving members of Resistance hiding on the Outer Rim was not an easy job to do. At least that’s what Rey thought while her headache was getting worse and worse as she stumbled to her chambers on the new Resistance base. She took off her shoes and collapsed on the soft and overly comfortable bed.

Although she loved all of her new friends, constantly dealing with Poe’s cockiness and Finn’s clumsiness was taking a great toll on her. Even the ever-caring general Organa was annoying her for which Rey felt slightly ashamed. The woman was like a mother to her after all. 

She felt guilt and anger and fatigue and it was all beginning to be too much. New duties, the plans to fight the First Order, fear of her newfound powers, the sadness upon realization that her parents were never coming back to her....

Sudden burst of pain cut through her skull like a sharp knife. She had to get herself busy these days to not think about him. Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. Murderer. Monster. 

Rey let down her hair and frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She vowed to herself not to think about that man anymore but it was easier said than done. The feeling of their Force connection still lingered upon her skin and no amount of soap and water available at this new base was able to scratch it off. Then her eyes fell to the bottle that Poe was talking about the other day. Well, maybe water couldn’t help her get rid of the reminiscence of his touch, but the bottle’s liquid contents surely would. 

***

It was a rather tough day. For sure, being the Supreme Leader of the First Order, controlling all major systems in an entire galaxy was not an easy job to do. At least that’s what Ben thought while his headache was getting worse and worse as he stumbled to his chambers on the new ship Reign. Ben took off his gloves and collapsed on the narrow and cold bed.

He hated Hux and everyone in the leadership of the First Order. Little did he care that they hated him too when he went around his daily duties, giving orders and preparing for the final battle with the remnants of the Resistance. 

It all seemed pointless to him when all that really mattered was her rejection. Rey’s harsh words cut deeper than she could have possibly imagined. She could have been there right by his side where she rightfully belonged, she should have been there... but she wasn’t and he had to look for something else to kill that dull pain inside.

***

At first, she did not understand how Poe or any of the guys could drink the rum. It tasted like poison and scratched her throat terribly. Yet she poured herself another glass. It felt wrong, but Rey couldn’t stop and she didn’t even want to. The drink was making her hot and numb at the same time and that’s was exactly what she needed to feel.

***

Being the leader of the leading organization of the galaxy had some advantages. He had an easy access to all the luxurious spoils the galaxy could offer. He chose a bottle of crystal clear alcohol with label from some distant planet he had never heard of before. After all there was no reason for him to stick to old Jedi norms. But there were many reasons for him to kill the memories of Rey and try to drown them alongside his own pain and loneliness.

***

It took them a moment to realize that the Force connected them again but they both flinched at the sight of each other.

„You!” Rey shouted.

„Hello there,” he replied with a smirk on his scarred face. 

„Get lost. I don’t want to talk to you.”

„Well, I’m not happy with this predisposition either.” 

The silence fell upon both of them. Each of them seemed to seek the comfort rather in the glasses they were both holding then the presence of each other. And both of them had the same idea. 

***

„So, Supreme Leader Ren... or Supreme Leader Kylo? What does Hux call you?!

„It’s just Supreme Leader for him... Nothing else. I don’t think he likes me. Or respects me while we’re at it.”

„There is not much to you to like or respect, you know? You’re a little shit, Ben Solo, do you know that?”

„You are nothing, scavenger girl!”

„Not to you, though, am I?” Rey replied to him as she took another sip of her drink. Half of the bottle was already gone without her even noticing. She was starting to enjoy mocking Ben Solo under the influence of the beverage Poe recommended her. 

„No. To me you are everything,” he said, his voice not higher than a whisper.

There was silence. None of them had to anything to say so they both drank again. 

„I wish you have...” he started but was immediately interrupted.

„Shut up, no one’s interested in your shitty opinion, Kylo Ben.”

„Like anyone’s interested in yours, garbage Rey.”

They leaned closer. They were enemies and they knew something ephemeral created the illusion of them being intimate once again. But he was not enough strong to hide it from her and she was not wise enough to resist the bait. 

Their lips were pressed together in a kiss and the rest of the galaxy stopped existing in that very moment. 

***  
Rey woke up with headache even worse than the one she had the previous day. As she got dressed she swore to herself her lips would never touch anything so disgusting again as rum again. Ben’s lips, she wasn’t so sure though.... she sure would love to touch those again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t you dare take me seriously people... I deserve some rest


End file.
